


New York

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Michael, and Gavin decide to spend a week of Christmas vacation in New York for shopping and sight seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty PG, like there's not even any swearing, but there is a ton of implied nudity & sex.

You stare up at the giant tree, face frozen, hands tucked into your oversized jacket, and beanie pulled down low over your ears.

"Are we almost done?"

You turn to Michael who was dressed similarly. “Almost. It’s so amazing isn’t it?”

"If you’re into big, giant, lit up trees." Gavin walks over with three cups of vender cart cocoa and hands them out.

"Don’t be a jerk." Michael takes a cup and Gavin bends down and leaves a cheeky kiss on his lips.

" ‘M not being a jerk. Look I got everyone cocoa." He hands you yours with another cheeky kiss. "That’s not jerky."

"Y/N?" The three of you stand huddled in front of the Rockefeller tree, blowing on the cocoa as you stare transfixed at the sight. "We’ve been Christmas shopping all day and I’m beat. I just wanna get the two of you into bed back at the hotel."

"Y/N, it appears you aren’t the only one to get a hard on for the tree." Gavin jokes until Michael punches him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"We need a picture." You look around for someone trustworthy as you dig your camera out of your pocket. "Excuse me? Ma’am?" You walk over to a woman arm in arm which an older gentleman. "Could I bother you for just a moment to take our picture?"

It takes a couple minutes to show her how to use the camera and then get everyone situated in front of the tree, but you get your picture, and your camera back.

"Okay, now we can go back to the hotel." You say, teeth chattering.

"Maybe a warm shower, it looked big enough for three." Michael whispers into your ear as you walk down the street.

"So did that bath." Gavin whispers in the other ear.

"A bath does sound better. We’ve been walking all day, and I don’t know if I’d be able to stand on my own with the two of you." You link your arms through theirs.

"Well you could always just sit back and watch us, love, you like that."

"As tired as we  _all_  are a bath  _would_  be better. Then fall into bed for about twelve hours and do this all over again tomorrow.” Michael grumps.

"We should tag team him." You lean over to Gavin and whisper. "He’s a little grumpy."

“That sounds excellent, Y/N!”

Michael leans over to the two of you and loudly whispers. “I can hear you guys.”

"Oh good so you know the plan already.” Says Gavin brightly. “Prepare your anus, Michael."

"Jesus Christ Gavin! We’re in public!"

"We’re in public in New York City, no one’s gonna care."

——-

You roll over the next morning and hit a body, ‘ _ugh_.’ You roll the other way and hit another body. ‘ _Christ I just need to pee_.’  You open an eye; Michael. You sit up and carefully climb over him to stumble into the bathroom. Minutes later you walk back out to find Michael had rolled over and stolen your spot.

"Rude." You crawl into Michael’s spot, wrapping your arms around him, tangling them with Gavin’s. "It’s about time to wake up." You say, leaning your head on Michael’s shoulder.

"Ungh." Was both his and Gavin’s response.

"Come on we gotta go to the museum today." You kiss his shoulder and reach over to move Gavin’s hair out of his face. "Come on. Wake up."

"We’re bloody staying home next year if you keep this up."

"Well I was thinking more like Rome." You smile over at him.

"Do you know how many museums there are in Rome?" Michael asks sleepily.

"A bloody lot." Gavin groans and rolls onto his back.

"A bloody lot." Michael repeats, pointing at Gavin.

"I know, isn’t it great? Now come on, half an hour." You pat his butt and roll back out of bed. "I’m getting in the shower, you are welcome to join me," you say as you dig through the dresser drawers, "but no hanky panky." You point at them with your serious face on and head back to the bathroom.

"So Rome, huh?" Michael opens an eye and looks over to Gavin.

"Well it’s not the worst place to vacation for Christmas. Now come on, I bet I could talk Y/N into some hanky panky."

——-

"I can’t believe you talked me into shower sex; we’re an hour off schedule." You practically run up the stairs of the museum.

"Didn’t take much talking." Gavin mumbles down at Michael who laughs.

"You think we would have worn her out by now." They watch as you bound up the stairs, bag bouncing on your hip. "Pretty sure we just wore each other out."

"Yup." The walk slowly up the steps after you.

——-

You start on the bottom floor _“What do you mean there’s five bloody levels?!”_  in the Cullman Hall of the Universe.

“Look at this Michael, 15.5 tons. It doesn’t look like it does it.” You and Michael stand in front of the Willamette Meteorite. It stood about seven feet tall and was about as round as a redwood.

“Says here it’s mostly iron, which would account for the weight.” Gavin reads from the little plaque in front of it.

“15.5 tons, that’s what, a little over 31 thousand pounds? Jeeze.” You spend about an hour downstairs, reading all the little plaques, then stopping in the gift shop for a couple Christmas presents. Then you head upstairs.

You and the boys spend hours going through all the rooms you guys were interested in and stopping in all the little stores, finally being herded out at 5:30 when the museum closed with bags in hands.

“I feel like we just spent another 6 hours shopping.” Michael says as you walk down the steps.

“But we also got educated Michael; and you loved the Hall of Saurischian Dinosaurs. Don’t pretend you weren’t totally into the T-Rex.” You bump him with your shoulder.

“Okay; but it was a T-Rex Y/N!” You laugh and loop your arm through his.

“I love you.” You say, laying your head on his shoulder.

“Hey now, someone else just spent 6 hours in the museum with you too love.”

“And I love you as well, come here.” You hold your other arm out and he moves closer, letting you slip that arm through his and pull him close. “So what do you guys want to do now?”

“You mean you don’t have a plan?” Michael looks down at you and you shake your head. “Thank God.” The three of you laugh as Gavin hails a cab.

“I know something we can do.” Gavin says.

“Really? So what’s  _your_  plan?” As the cab pulls up beside the three of you, Gavin winks down at you.

“You’ll see.”

——-

“So good plan yeah?” The three of you lay naked in bed, pizza boxes at your feet and Christmas music in the background.

“It was an excellent plan Gavin.” Michael lifts himself from Gavin’s blanket covered lap and reaches for more pizza, situating himself to face the two of you. “So can this be the plan for tomorrow as well?”

“Actually, I was thinking about doing MOMA tomorrow.” You say, fidgeting with the blanket a little as you look up at them. “I mean, I don’t know when we’ll get back here and I want to soak in as much as I can.”

“How about this then, we do MOMA in the late morning - that won’t take us as long as the Natural History museum - then Bryant Park for a picnic, maybe go look at Grand Central, end the night at Saint Patrick’s, then back to the hotel for some more of this.” Gavin spreads his arms wide.

“That is a lot to do in one day.” Michael groans.

“Bryant Park is a break for lunch, Grand Central, well we won’t be long there, and same with Saint Patrick’s.” He rubs at Michael’s leg, “So really it’s just MOMA that will take the most time you git. It’d be a very lazy, wandering day.”

"Don’t forget the Statue of Liberty before we go home." You point out.

“And a carriage ride in Central Park?” Michael scoffs.

“Actually…” You slowly look over at him.

“We’ll do that night before we head home.” Gavin says nodding as he looks over at you.

“I was joking!”

“Oh come on Michael.” You move across the bed on hands and knees over to him with a smile. “A night time carriage ride, it’s very romantic.” You murmur between placing kisses on his shoulder and neck.

“You’re not playing fair.” He groans and leans towards you. You watch Gavin move the pizza boxes out of the way from the corner of your eye and gently lay a hand on Michael’s chest, pushing him down onto the bed.

“Oh Michael honey, when have I ever?”


End file.
